The Dreaded Sorceress
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: Hinata is the Dreaded Sorceress plus Sakura the princess needing her help equals to Welcome to the world of OCCness and ultimate craziness bet no one expected this ending.


**(Disclaimer: - Characters doesn't belong to me they are all Masashi Kishimoto's creation. First timer, reviews and feedback are highly appreciated.)**

Evil hovers over the black forest of Kirri, arms wide, willing to welcome any weary unfortunate travellers who stumbled upon such a dreaded place. She awakens the slumbering spirit of the fallen. Under the withered black willow tree lay a misfortunate foreign traveller who was on his way to his family. A cruel smirk played on her dead white face as the roots shoot up and tore off his weary heart, leaving the sound of terror and a patch of earth soaked with his blood to mark his stay.

...So the legend whispers...

In the middle of the dreaded Kirri forest the tower of terror rises up, twisting it's way up the sky where the clouds conceals it from the world's eye. In the tower lives the most dreaded darkest witch ever to have lived-the Dreaded Sorcerer -Hinata Hyuuga.

On a gloomy morning Hinata leaned over to her work. She was brewing the most expensive and rare potion. The gray liquid in her cauldron bubbled causing her smirk to grow

"A dozen of dragon's nail-Reap and grow! Two bleeding hearts-Live and Swore loyalty!"

Her black cloak follows her as she spin around "At last the dark fear of horror! Rise an-"

"Dreaded Sorcerer! Dreaded Sorcerer! Open your door!"

"AH!" Being completely caught off guard the ball in her hand dropped completely shattering and releasing the blue gas which escaped through the chimney "Dart!" Hinata cursed "double dart! I had to sell two blue blood unicorn horns to get that! And the demon King Kurama Naruto wanted it by next week!" "Dreaded Sorceress!" Annoyed, the sorcerer went and opens the door. It was a princess and she looked surprised at Hinata "are you...the Dreaded Sorceress?"

"YES I AM!" bellowed Hinata

"You're not what I expected."

The princess had a point. If someone was called the Dreaded sorcerer, you'd expect a shivered up old hag, crooked nose, matted hair, toenails and finger nails curled up and emanating a foul smell.

Hinata was neither old nor shivered up, her nails were long and untamed but not curled up, the foul smell can be easily pointed out as sprayed over in fact she looks clean. All in all she was all normal and Hinata was very-VERY-sensitive of that topic.

"You're not very much of a princess yourself!" Hinata quickly retorted.

Sakura Haruno looked woeful. Princesses are defined by beautiful, soft skin the colour of butter milk, curly blond tresses and a slender figure. The princess was tall and gawky, with pimples and spotted skin, and greasy pink locks (giving off the impression that she was present near a sickly sweet cotton candy machine before it exploded). Only her fine kimono and diadem announced her status.

"Alas! This is my misfortune!" the bubble gum cried in front of her "The way I am no king, or knight would ever enter my father's court seeking my hand. How am I to find a husband? This is why I'm here oh Dreaded Sorcerer! Imprison me! Torture me! Be wicked! Come on!"

"Why should I do that, you're mad!"

"That's what evil Sorcerer do rite? They torture innocent hearts to show the world how cruel they are. Then a chivalrous gallant will rescue me from your grab! Then he'll fall in love and we'll get married!"

Hinata gawked "Look here I'm really busy and don't have time for the likes of you! Now leave before I curse you!"

"Splendid! Curse me oh great master of dark magic! Curse me!"

Hinata shut the door at the princess face. As one hour flew by Hinata trodden up the stairs but—

"Open the door Dreaded Sorcerer!" BAM! BAM!

"Why don't you take no for an answer?! And leave my door alone!"

Sakura pulled a picture story book from her robes "see!" She exclaimed "I have proof! This is the story of a long haired maiden who was imprisoned by an evil witch! And a prince comes along and rescues her! Or this one! A dark magic sorcerer cast a spell on this princess and kept her in slumber until a prince wakes her up! So you see witches do these things!" With a dreamy sigh she added "You won't be a proper dark magician if you don't do this!"

That caught Hinata's interest, she peek out and went through the picture books. The princess had done a good job in summarising the story "But you don t have hair like this princess!" Hinata noted triumphantly "Your hair could never grow bountiful and lustrous, drop 100 feet above the ground or hold the prince's weight."

Sakura miffed "This is a princess who was cursed to remain asleep until her prince woke her up with a kiss. You can curse me like that!"

Hinata seize the book then after reading it dropped it on the ground "The entire country slept like that and you know how hard it is too actually to make that happen?"

"You're a powerful sorcerer right?"

"Do you doubt it?!" Hinata snapped "And if everyone's asleep who will collect the taxes? Criminals will go unpunished. Neighbouring country will invade your own. Do you want that?"

"That'll be horrible!" then the princess frown "Well it'll be weird to go ahead and return after I left a note that the Dreaded sorcerer had kidnapped me-!"

"You don't!"

"Yes I have with all your glory I thought I'll present you an opportunity prove as befits your status." Having said her speech Sakura turned around to leave.

Hinata was in dilemma. What will she do? Sending the princess was a question of her honour!

"Wait princess!" Hinata called " I guess you can stay here until someone finds you and rescues you-BUT-" She quickly added after noticing the growing smile on Sakura's face "You have to earn your share here. You will do your choir anything I ask you to!"

"Gladly oh dreaded Sorcerer!"

A week later Sakura was cursing the Sorcerer. She had sent Sakura out with gallons of black paint to stain the leaves and grass.

"What?! You stain the forest BLACK with paint and not MAGIC?!"

"Well it saves magic and magic is precious you know."

The princess went away and, later, came back with a passive look "I've been thinking" Sakura stated "You aren't really an evil sorcerer."

"Look here _you_..." Hinata sputtered

"It's not like your good either." The princess cut in "I've seen you try so hard to be evil. Every morning you rub rotten egg and feather on your matted hair to look traditional, smear foul smelling cream on your skin and once a while chanted charms to have your nose crooked. I've painted your forest black. These things don't come naturally to you, yet you work so hard to be evil."

That day Hinata was left gaping like a fish out of water in the hall

Day by day the princess would stare outside and give out a long sigh. One day as she usually sat, Sakura spotted shining armour "He's here! He's here!" The princess flew down the stairs "Finally!" Hinata sighed wearily.

"Halt! Who goes there freely?"Hinata 's voice stopped the prince on track "It's I, prince Uchiha Sasuke, pride of the Uchiha clan and crown prince of Ulbur I'm here to rescue the beautiful princess Sakura Haruno from your evil clutch!"

'Too many words' Hinata noted "Then you are to marry the princess I presume?"

"I'll rescue her but if she wants' to then I'll marry her!"

"He's fine." Sakura mumbled from behind the door, 'might as well put up a show.' Hinata thought "Prepare yourself!" Hinata started to mumble a charm;-a harmless one actually makes the nails grow longer. Hinata has no intention to harm anyone who came to take the princess away but she had to put up a scene resembling a fight.

Before she could even finish, the prince fall in a dead faint.

"What did you do?!" Sakura shirked

"Nothing! I swear! He just fainted!"

Together they dragged him in the tower. "He's so handsome." Sakura squealed after taking off his helmet. The prince was beautiful dark hair framing his face, long eyelashes against his pale skin.

Minutes later Hinata came back with smelling salt and rub it before the prince's nose. "How'd I get here?" Sasuke asked "Uh..."Hinata looked around "Prince you over powered me with your strength and bravery but got knocked out by the wounds I inflected you. Ur...but I am impressed by your valour that I consider letting princess Sakura free, marry you and be your wife" Sakura beamed at him. "What?!" Sasuke exclaimed "Marry her! She'...She's the princess alright but she looks more of a wet dish rag! You must be kidding."

"What?!" Sakura shirked "But you saved me! You have to marry me!"

"No way! I'm outta here! You have the unhealthiest hair and skin, just not the princess I was looking for."

Hinata paused and sent the prince her meanest nastiest glare "well then prince Sasuke." Threats in order "I'm afraid, seeing things this way I'll have to curse you. You'll be covered in enormous wart. Your hair will fall off-"

Thud!-The prince fainted yet again. The two look at each other

"What do we do?"

"You still want a prince?"

"Yes" Sakura blushed "I know he isn't exactly brave or anything...but he's a prince and I don't have any option."

"Well I'll brew a potion that will make him fall in love with the first thing he sees. I'll spread it on his eyelids, and when he wakes up, if you are the first thing he sees, he'll fall in love with you."

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura hugged the sorceress, unexpectedly. "Thank you! I know you're not an evil sorceress, if you can do that kind of magic!"

Hinata looked away, sheepish. But she brewed the potion, and sprinkled it on the prince's eyelids. Sakura sat on the floor next to the prince, waiting for him to wake up.

But the hours drifted by, and the day darkened into night. The prince still had not woken up, and Sakura, huddled up in a corner, pinched herself hard to stay awake. The night wore on, and her eyelids dropped lower and lower. Finally, in the darkest hour of the night she, fall asleep.

...and the time went on...

Suddenly a loud thumping of the door shocked Sakura out of her dream of the prince. The door flew open in a shower of small wooden splinters.

9 thick oranges tails waved in under the moonlight. A giant body of a half-fox-half-human entered with thick cloak of red fog as a pair of red eyes darted around "I smell the blood of two frighten human!" An awful voice of a thousand souls announced "The dreaded sorceress! Where is she?! She owes me a potion that is two weeks due!"

Startled Hinata jumped out of her bed, quickly charmed into her dark matted robes and flew down the stairs "Demon king Kurama Naruto! I'm coming! Do not eat those humans down there!"

Naruto growled menacingly at Sakura that's when a whine issued from the corner. The prince had managed out of the rumble of the surroundings.

"What a beautiful name Demon King Kurama Naruto! What astonishing orange fur! What gleaming red eyes! Be my partner for life!"

The first thing he saw was the Demon King and he was in love with him.

"This is dreadful!" Naruto whispered at the sorceress next morning after transforming into a human form of tan skin blue eyes and blond hair-Hinata's potion "The prince is simply awful! He'll follow me around with big puppy dog eyes! When I threaten he'll say the most dreadful thing!"

Hinata winched she perfectly remembered what the prince said when Naruto threaten to eat him.

""Oh you big demon! Eat me! I love you! Eat me! I'll be the sweetest thing you'll ever eat!"

"I can't bear it-"POOF! The young teenage boy now turned into the fearsome demon fox "Our deal's off. I'll go to the witch of fear for the potion."

Saying the humongous monster tip-toed out of her hall-somehow managing his entire weight on his nails-then left like a dormouse.

Hinata scowled this was bad a good piece of business gone, she sulked.

The next few hours were even more dreadful. Prince Sasuke-when he discovered that the demon king had left- collapsed on the ground and cried, upsetting Hinata's black cauldron. "Why? Why has he left me? He has taken my poor heart with him!" the prince cried harder. He beat his chest, wrinkled his princely garment, tore at his lustrous hair and rolled on the dirty floor. "Kill me." He pleaded Hinata "Free me of this suffering!"

Hinata was speechless. She looked at the Princess who sat in a corner with large tears rolling down her eyes "He might as well go." She said stifling her sobs "There's no point."

Hinata sighed and pointed at the direction the demon king had taken. The prince leaped at once and eagerly bounded out the door.

The dreaded sorceress-despite her dreaded sorceresses-felt bad for the princess "There will be other prince who will come to rescue you. It'll work out somehow."

Sakura only shook her head and walked towards the forest with a can of black paint.

Days passed. Sakura was gloomy and silent. She seemed to have given up her former dream of marrying a hero or knight. Hinata wondered what lies in store for her in the future. Although she pitied the girl and having her was a help, Hinata like all dark magicians carve the solitude.

One bright morning, when the rare sunlight fall on the black forest Hinata spied on the glimmering armour and jewels from the trees. Who was coming? Was it another prince?

"I hope it's not another one." Sakura mumbled "I'm sick and tired if them."

As the group neared the tower, they saw it was neither a knight or prince but a king and a queen.

Sakura's parents.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura shirked

The king looked up mournfully at his daughter "we came to negotiate with the Dreaded Sorceress for your release."

"Why?!" Sakura was astounded why would her parents, who shook their heads not knowing what to do with such a un-princess-princess, want her back?

The queen spoke "The crown prince-your brother- gave up being the king to be a hair dresser, he thinks he's better at styling people's hair instead of running a country. You're sisters are married off and are princess and queen of other country, you're the only one left who can groom and lead the country and show what a true ruler is. If you refuse this or if the Dreaded Sorceress refuses to let you go, we don't know what to do!"

"The country cannot be without a ruler!" The king declared "Dreaded Sorceress! What can we give you so that she can come home and rule the country?"

Hinata turn to the princess "What do you want?"

"This is better than dreaming about a prince. At least this is real."

"But difficult." The sorceress warned "You'll have to work hard."

So this is how Princess Sakura Haruno became Queen Sakura. The Dreaded Sorceress did not take any ransom; instead she said "she re-painted the entire dreaded Kirri forest. That's why I really needed her at the first place."

The king and queen were astounded "Is she really evil?" They asked their daughter.

"Well, she is the Dreaded Sorceress, not the _Evil_ Dreaded Sorceress or the _Good_ Dreaded Sorceress she's just the Dreaded Sorceress. But she is a very wise sorceress and I want her to advise me on how to rule my kingdom."

When Queen Sakura later visited the Dreaded Sorceress to consult her on setting up a school to teach girls magic, the Dreaded Sorceress showed her a postcard she received. The message read

'Having a great time. Hope you are doing well. Thanks for everything! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO Prince Sasuke and Demon King Naruto.' The picture on the postcard showed them at a beach wearing straw hats and hula skirt while the red sun set behind them in the beautiful blue sea.

The postcard was marked from Hawaii.

And so everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
